Semiconductor products, particularly for mobile devices such as digital cameras and cell phones, are becoming smaller, thinner, and lighter at a rapid pace. Along with this trend, there is a demand for smaller and high-density semiconductor devices used for such semiconductor products. To meet the demand, chip on wafer (COW) technologies, where a semiconductor chip is directly stacked on a wafer-like semiconductor chip, have been proposed.